tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Friends
Warner Channel Venevisión, Televen Teleamazonas Frecuencia Latina Canal 13 Warner Channel Canal 5 Televisa (1997-2006) Azteca 7 (2006-2011) Rede Record Canal 12 Canal 3 Telemundo/Univision Telemundo/Univision Azteca America Canal +, Cuatro Multivisión Azteca Guatemala |sitio_web = http://www2.warnerbros.com/friendstv/index.html |imdb_id = 0108778 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} '' Friends'' es una serie de televisión estadounidense creada y producida por Marta Kauffman y David Crane. Se emitió por primera vez el 22 de septiembre de 1994 por la cadena NBC y terminó el 6 de mayo de 2004. Trata sobre la vida de un grupo de amigos —Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Joey, Monica y Phoebe— que reside en Manhattan, Nueva York. Se suceden tanto buenos como malos momentos pero con una crítica cómica a los temas más trascendentales de la actualidad. Inmediatamente después del éxito en su país, comenzó su difusión por todo el mundo con similares resultados. La serie está compuesta de diez temporadas de unos 24 capítulos, excepto la última, que tuvo 18 capítulos. Una vez finalizada se rodó Joey, un spin off sobre la vida del personaje homónimo en Los Ángeles. También tuvo un pequeño crossover con la serie Mad About You, cuando Jamie y Lisa entran a Central Perk confundiendo a Phoebe Buffay con su hermana gemela Ursula. Personajes * Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston): Amiga de Mónica desde la infancia (pero no se veían desde hacía más de 5 años). Es hija del Dr. Leonard Green y Sandra Green (actualmente divorciados), pasó toda su niñez siendo consentida, por ser hija de padres ricos. Tiene dos hermanas, Jill y Amy, tan mimadas como ella. Al empezar la primera temporada, decide abandonar a su prometido Barry Farber en el altar ya que en el último momento se da cuenta de que realmente no lo ama. Abandona su buena vida, para así, poder dedicarse a trabajar para ganar su propio sueldo. Aún así, a veces le sale la niña consentida que lleva en su interior. Comenzó trabajando de camarera en Central Perk, pero poco a poco logra introducirse en el mundo de la moda, su verdadera pasión. Es extremadamente patosa y torpe, y es incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no le interese, además tiene el defecto de cambiar todo regalo que se le da. Ha tenido diferentes novios (cameos) en la serie, entre los que destaca Bruce Willis. Pero su verdadero amor siempre fue Ross, con el que tuvo una hija, Emma. thumb|[[Jennifer Aniston.]] * Monica Geller,(Courteney Cox): Es hermana de Ross, vive en el apartamento donde vivía su abuela. De pequeña era obesa pero adelgazó en su adolescencia cuando Chandler la llamó gorda. Es cocinera profesional, trabajando en diversos restaurantes a lo largo de la serie. Monica se caracteriza por su obsesión por el orden y la limpieza. También es sumamente competitiva y eficiente en cualquier cosa que hace. La mayoría de las fiestas o cenas especiales se realizan en su apartamento, ya que le gusta mucho ser la anfitriona, en la séptima temporada se casa con Chandler Bing, con el cual acaba adoptando mellizos, una niña llamada Erica en honor a la madre de los mellizos y un niño llamado Jack en honor al padre de Monica Geller y Ross. * Phoebe Buffay, (Lisa Kudrow): Es la más distraída del grupo. También es la que tuvo la infancia más dura. Su madre se suicidó cuando ella y su hermana gemela, Ursula con quien no habla regularmente, eran adolescentes. Además, su padre biológico las abandonó y su padrastro fue a prisión, por lo que acabó viviendo en la calle. Es un poco chiflada y rara y no duda en demostrarlo. Considera normales cosas que los demás ven de locos. A pesar de haber tenido que vivir en la calle robando, es muy inocente y muy cariñosa con sus amigos; siempre está ahí cuando ellos la necesitan. Es vegetariana y ama a todo ser viviente e, incluso, a seres no vivientes. Ejerció de madre de alquiler porque su medio hermano, Frank Buffay Jr., no podía tener hijos con su mujer, Alice Knight, mucho mayor que él, a principios de la 5 temporada, Phoebe dio a luz a los trillizos: Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie y Chandler. Phoebe se gana la vida como masajista, pero también disfruta de componer canciones y tocarlas acompañada de su guitarra en Central Perk. En la décima temporada se casa con Mike Hannigan (Paul Rudd). * Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc): Proviene de una familia Italo-Americana, es el mayor de 8 hermanos siendo él el único hombre. Es el menos inteligente del grupo y siempre tarda en entender lo que le dicen. Se gana la vida como actor, protagonizando anuncios, obras de teatro y sobre todo telenovelas, pasando por su mayor éxito, la serie Days of our Lives. Es aficionado de los Knicks. Es un mujeriego, teniendo multitud de romances. Al igual que Monica, adora la comida, aunque él no es tan refinado, su comida favorita son los Sándwiches y odia compartir su comida. Se enamora de Rachel, sin embargo su relación no dura más que una semana debido a lo díficil que resulta ya que Rachel acababa de tener un bebé con Ross Geller y existía una enorme historia entre ellos. thumb|[[Matthew Perry (actor)|Matthew Perry.]] * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry): Compañero de habitación de Ross durante la Universidad, y actual marido de Mónica. Es el sarcástico del grupo, forma de ser debida a su traumática infancia, con un padre homosexual, que después de divorciarse de su mujer sería el protagonista de un show para travestis en Las Vegas llamado "Viva las Gaygas". Desde entonces, usa el sarcasmo y la ironía para reírse de todos y de todo, como un mecanismo de defensa. Odia el Día de Acción de Gracias, ya que fue en este día cuando sus padres le dijeron que se iban a divorciar; también odia su trabajo que consiste en "análisis estadístico y reconfiguración de datos", trabajo al que termina renunciando para desempeñarse en lo que verdaderamente le gusta: la publicidad. En la séptima temporada se casa con Monica Geller, con la cual acaba adoptando gemelos. * Ross Geller (David Schwimmer): Es el hermano mayor de Monica. Es doctor en paleontología. Empezó trabajando en un museo y terminó de profesor en la Universidad de Nueva York NYU. Es el más culto e inteligente, llegando a aburrir al resto con sus largas lecciones. Se divorció de Carol, estando embarazada de su futuro hijo Ben, cuando descubrió que ella era lesbiana. Desde entonces, se le da fatal ligar con las chicas. Se volvió a casar con una inglesa llamada Emily, pero se divorciaron rápidamente ya que cuando estaba en el altar se equivocó de nombre, mencionando el de Rachel. Se casó una tercera vez con Rachel durante una borrachera en Las Vegas y de nuevo se divorció. Más tarde tuvieron una hija, Emma. Cuando Rachel decidió mudarse a Francia, se dio cuenta de que la amaba de verdad, así que fue a buscarla al aeropuerto. Cuando regresa sin Rachel, escucha un mensaje de ella que decía que lo amaba. En el mismo capítulo Rachel vuelve y se reconcilian. En los contratos originales, cada uno de los seis protagonistas tenía un salario de 22.500 dólares USA, por cada episodio de la primera temporada. El elenco recibía un salario de $20.000 a $40.000 por cada episodio de la segunda temporada. Antes de hacer las negociaciones con Warner Bros sobre cuál sería su salario en la tercera temporada el elenco decidió que el pago sería exactamente el mismo para todos, Warner Bros no estaba de acuerdo ya que prefería que a cada personaje de la serie se le pagara diferente, pero el elenco dijo que quería que los trataran por igual a todos. Los protagonistas recibieron un salario de $75.000 en la tercera temporada, $85.000 en la cuarta, $100.000 en la quinta, y $125.000 en la sexta temporada. El elenco recibió cada uno un salario de $750.000 en la séptima y octava temporada, y $1 millón por cada episodio de la novena y décima temporada. El elenco también empezó a recibir regalías desde la quinta temporada.Es decir, cada uno de los protagonistas ganó entre $89.975.000 y $90.455.000 durante toda la serie. Personajes secundarios * Gunther (James Michael Tyler): administrador del café-bar Central Perk, al que asisten los seis amigos. Está enamorado de Rachel. * Janice (Maggie Wheeler): ex novia de Chandler, conocida por su frase "¡Oh,Dios Mio!" y por su peculiar risa. También salió con Ross. * Jack Geller (Elliott Gould): padre de Ross y Monica. * Judy Geller (Christina Pickles): madre de Ross y Monica. * Mike Hannigan (Paul Rudd): novio y marido de Phoebe. * Richard Burke (Tom Selleck): uno de los novios que tiene Monica durante la serie. * Estelle Leonard (June Gable): la representante de Joey. * Erica (Anna Faris): Madre biológica de los hijos de Mónica y Chandler. Trama La historia comienza con cuatro amigos (Chandler, Monica, Phoebe y Joey) conversando en una cafetería llamada Central Perk. A medida que transcurre el inicio del capítulo aparece el quinto personaje (Ross) y posteriormente la sexta (Rachel). Este encuentro dentro de la cafetería marca el comienzo de una comedia basada en la amistad, los triunfos y caídas, el amor, el pasado y el futuro de un grupo de amigos en la ciudad de Nueva York. thumb|220px|[[David Schwimmer, actor que interpreta a Ross Geller.]] Rachel acaba de abandonar en el altar al que iba a ser su esposo y ha escapado de su vida de niña rica para entrar en un mundo donde deberá hacerse cargo de su propias necesidades, buscando el apoyo de su única amiga en la ciudad, Monica. Decide quedarse en su apartamento y comenzar una vida normal. Ross, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, encuentra una nueva oportunidad de conquistarla después de su matrimonio fallido con Carol. Su intento no es en vano; sin embargo, entre comienzos y rupturas Ross y Rachel tendrán que esperar diez años para estar juntos definitivamente, pasando por sus vidas dos rupturas, una reconciliación, una boda, un divorcio y una hija llamada Emma. A pesar de estar latente durante toda la serie el amor entre Ross y Rachel, no roba protagonismo al verdadero sentido desenfrenado de la serie donde cada uno puede presentar un matiz completo de citas, noviazgos y matrimonios. Otra pareja que sí logró concretar de una manera más rápida su relación fueron Chandler y Monica quienes tras haber pasado desengaños y amores rotos encontraron que la pareja perfecta eran ellos mismos y después de un tiempo escondiendo su relación, finalmente ésta salió a la luz, llegándose a casar en la séptima temporada. El toque más puramente humorístico lo otorgan Phoebe y Joey quienes en la serie dejan entender muchas veces que podría surgir un romance entre ellos, e inclusive hay casos donde Phoebe dice que terminarían juntos. Finalmente esto no sucede, Phoebe termina felizmente casada con Mike Hannigan y Joey parte rumbo a Hollywood a realizar su sueño de convertirse en una verdadera estrella. Resumen de cada temporada Primera temporada thumb|derecha|[[Tom Selleck en los Emmy Award por una nominación por "Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series" por su papel del Dr. Richard Burke ]] Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Joey y Ross conversan en el Central Perk, tiempo después de que Carol, (la esposa de Ross) le confesó que es lesbiana y comenzaron su divorcio. Monica y Ross vivían solos, Chandler y Joey juntos y Phoebe con su abuela. La vieja amiga de secundaria de Monica, Rachel Green entró a Central Perk vestida de novia, debido a que acababa de huir de su boda con el Dr. Barry Farber. Posteriormente Rachel se mudó con Monica, obtuvo un trabajo de camarera en Central Perk de una manera un poco torpe tras haber tenido una vida de rica desde su nacimiento. La ex esposa de Ross le confesó que estaba embarazada de un niño, luego llamado Ben, quien fue criado por su madre, Carol, y su pareja, Susan. Joey y Chandler trataron de enrollarse con muchas mujeres. Chandler tuvo una relación con una mujer llamada Janice, que apareció repetidamente en cada temporada durante el transcurso de la serie. Ross ha estado enamorado de Rachel desde secundaria. Durante la temporada él trató de hacerle saber a Rachel lo que siente, mientras que Chandler y Joey lo animaron para que se olvidara de ella, porque esa relación nunca iba a funcionar. El día de cumpleaños de Rachel (celebrado en el último capítulo de la temporada), Ross salió en un viaje de paleontología a China. Mientras él se estaba yendo, Chandler accidentalmente reveló a Rachel que Ross estaba enamorado de ella. Rachel decidió comenzar una relación con Ross, así que fue a recibirlo al aeropuerto a su retorno de China; sin embargo, él bajó del avión con su nueva novia. Segunda temporada Sin saber que Rachel estaba interesada en él, Ross empezó una relación con Julie, a quien conoció en ese viaje a China. Rachel no toleró demasiado a Julie precisamente porque estaba saliendo con Ross. Un día en que Rachel tenía una cita arreglada por Monica y bebe un poco de más, le dejó un mensaje a Ross en su contestadora donde le dijo que ya lo había olvidado. Ross escuchó el mensaje y entró en una verdadera confusión sobre sus sentimientos. Él y Rachel pronto se dieron su primer beso. Ross se vio obligado a elegir entre Rachel y Julie por lo que decidió hacer una lista sobre estas dos mujeres. Al final decidió que amaba a Rachel y rompió con Julie. Desafortunadamente, Rachel descubrió la lista de cosas malas y rechazó a Ross. Sin embargo, los amigos decidieron ver el video del baile de graduación de Rachel y Monica. En él, Rachel fue plantada por Chip y Ross decidió llevarla, pero mientras se estaba preparando, Rachel ya se estaba yendo con Chip. Después de ver el video Ross pareció destrozado así que Rachel se acercó, le besó y le perdonó. Después de esto comenzaron a salir. Joey obtuvo el papel del Dr. Drake Ramoray en el reparto de Days of Our Lives y ganó suficiente dinero para mudarse del apartamento que compartía con Chandler. En su ausencia Chandler alquiló su habitación a un "maniático" llamado Eddie. Cuando Joey aseguró en una entrevista que él mismo escribía su guion, los verdaderos escritores decidieron matar a su personaje haciéndolo caer de un ascensor. Quebrado, Joey regresó a su apartamento con Chandler, previamente engañando a Eddie para deshacerse de él. Phoebe encontró a su medio hermano Frank, mientras buscaba a su padre y comenzaron a relacionarse. Monica comenzó a salir con el Dr. Richard Burke (Tom Selleck), un oftalmólogo amigo de sus padres y mucho mayor que ella, pero decidieron terminar cuando Richard le dijo que no deseaba tener hijos. Chandler decidió conocer a la mujer con la que había estado hablando por Internet, quien le dijo que creía que su marido la engañaba con su secretaria, y cuando la vio, se enteró de que era Janice y se besaron. Tercera temporada Rachel cambió su trabajo de camarera en Central Perk por uno en Bloomingdale´s. Ross estaba convencido de que el nuevo compañero de trabajo de Rachel, Mark, quería salir con ella y se puso muy celoso. La tensión en su relación llegó a su punto culminante el día de su aniversario en el que Rachel sugirió que era mejor que se tomaran un descanso de la relación. Después de que oyera a Mark detrás de una llamada con Rachel, Ross asumió que ella también tenía algo con Mark. Desesperado y bajo la influencia del alcohol, durmió con la chica de las fotocopiadoras. Cuando Rachel le comentó por teléfono que quería que regresaran, él trató de salvar la relación tratando de que la chica de las fotocopiadoras no comentara nada sobre la aventura. Pero Rachel se enteró y después de una noche intensa finalmente rompieron. Los restantes cuatro amigos estaban encerrados en la habitación de Monica durante toda la pelea. Monica consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante de los cincuenta donde tenía que usar peluca rubia y pechos sintéticos. Pronto, comenzó a salir con un cliente quien resulta ser millonario. Monica no se sintió atraída por él, pero finalmente, cuando se besaron comenzó a parecerle atractivo. Luego Pete (el nuevo novio de Monica) se inscribió en un campeonato de pelea. Fue muy golpeado en cada sesión pero se prometió no parar hasta ganar. Monica no soportó verlo herido y decidió romper con él. Chandler volvió a romper con Janice, puesto que ella seguía enamorada de su marido, del cual estaba a punto de separarse. Él y Joey compraron un pollo y un pato como mascotas. Phoebe conoció a una mujer llamada Phoebe también, que sabía la verdad acerca de sus padres. Phoebe invitó a sus amigos a ir a una casa en la playa con ella, porque es en ese lugar donde vivía la otra Phoebe. Rachel se trastornó cuando Ross comenzó a salir con Bonnie (una chica que conoció por medio de Phoebe), quien inesperadamente también fue con ellos. Rachel no estaba muy feliz con ello y persuadió a Bonnie para que se rapara el cabello, y así Ross, la viera menos atractiva. Rachel y Ross discutieron por esto, pero comenzaron a sentir otra vez que estaban enamorados. Mientras tanto, se reveló que la vieja Phoebe era la verdadera madre de Phoebe. La temporada terminó cuando Ross decidió quedarse con Rachel y terminar con Bonnie. Cuarta temporada Ross decidió volver con Rachel Green y romper con Bonnie. Sin embargo, Rachel quería que él asumiera la total responsabilidad por engañarla, mientras que Ross insistió en que estaban en un descanso. Volvieron a romper. Después de enterarse de que Phoebe es su verdadera madre, la Phoebe joven fue a contárselo a su hermana, Ursula, pero se enteró de que ella ya lo sabía. Después del viaje, Phoebe aceptó ser la madre de alquiler de los hijos de su medio hermano, Frank y su esposa Alice. Y así queda embarazada de los trillizos (Durante esta temporada Lisa Kudrow estuvo embarazada en la vida real de su primer hijo por lo que su embarazo fue adaptado para dar cabida a la situación). Joey comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Kathy, y que a Chandler también le gustaba. Y un día, mientras Kathy esperaba a Joey para una cita en el apartamento de los chicos, ella y Chandler se besaron. Chandler, con mucha culpa, primero compró muchas cosas para el apartamento, y luego decidió contárselo todo a Joey, quien se enfadó. Pero más tarde lo perdona, tras ver lo enamorado que estaba de Kathy y ella de él, mientras éste estaba metido dentro de una caja, como muestra de que estaba arrepentido por no haberle dicho la verdad a Joey. Después, Chandler sospechó que Kathy durmió con otro actor cuando los vio actuar y decidió terminar su relación cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas. Rachel y Monica intercambiaron el apartamento con Joey y Chandler debido a una apuesta. Incomodadas en el nuevo apartamento y tras muchos intentos por recuperar el apartamento, Monica y Rachel les ofrecieron tickets para los Knicks a cambio de su apartamento, los muchachos no aceptaron, así que hicieron otra apuesta, el que sacara la carta con más valor se quedaba con todo, Chandler y Joey ganan, y mientras estaban en el partido, Rachel y Monica cambiaron de apartamento. Cuando Chandler y Joey regresaron y se dieron cuenta, querían su apartamento de vuelta, pero hicieron un trato, Rachel y Monica se besan por un minuto, y se quedan con su apartamento. Chandler y Joey aceptaron, y cada cual regresó a su antiguo apartamento. Ross comenzó a salir con una mujer británica, Emily la cual conoció por medio de Rachel ya que era la sobrina de su jefe y tenía que llevarla a la ópera por encomienda del mismo, pero ella ya tenía planes, tenía una cita con un cliente de Bloomingdale´s, y al tiempo de estar saliendo como por 6 semanas se comprometieron. El grupo viajó a Londres para la boda, excepto Phoebe, que estaba en el último trimestre de embarazo y Rachel, que no quería ver a Ross casándose. En la cena de práctica Monica se deprimió porque la confundieron con la madre de Ross y porque no estaba casada. Chandler la reconfortó y terminaron durmiendo juntos. Rachel se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a Ross y partió a Londres para decírselo. Cuando llegó y vio a Ross y Emily besándose decidió no decirselo. Todo iba bien hasta que durante la boda, Ross dijo "Te tomo a ti, Rachel" en lugar de "Te tomo a ti, Emily" Quinta temporada La boda continuó a pesar del despiste de Ross. Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que los novios llegaron a la recepción, donde se pelearon y Emily salió por la ventana del baño. El grupo regresó a Nueva York, donde Emily llamó a Ross para decirle que podían volver juntos si él realizaba grandes sacrificios: mudarse de su apartamento, vender los muebles que Rachel hubiera tocado y dejar de verla para siempre. Aunque en un principio Ross aceptó, se acabaron separando. Ross se mudó al apartamento de Joey y Chandler y luego al del Gordo-feo-desnudo. Phoebe tuvo a los trillizos: Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie y Chandler e intentó quedarse con uno pero al final Frank y Alice quisieron quedarse con todos. Ross se encontró una noche con Janice, donde tuvieron una aventura, el resto de los amigos estaban preocupados por Ross (que aún vivía con Chandler y Joey), le preguntaron dónde estuvo a lo cual Ross no respondió debido al gran error que cometió, pero en eso llegó Janice al apartamento, se disculpó debido a que ella creyó que la iban a juzgar, ya que ella estuvo con Chandler y terminó la relación debido a que éste "se mudaba a Yemen" Chandler y Monica continuaron una relación íntima en secreto durante media temporada hasta que cada uno de los personajes se dio cuenta. Joey, por un rizador de cejas de Mónica, se dio cuenta del viaje romántico que Monica y Chandler hicieron. Rachel lo descubrió en una conversación telefónica. Luego Phoebe los vio teniendo relaciones, por la ventana del nuevo apartamento de Ross. Finalmente Ross se enteró de la misma manera. Rachel comenzó un nuevo empleo en Ralph Lauren. Joey consiguió la oportunidad de protagonizar una película en Las Vegas pero cuando llegó, ya estaba cancelada por falta de dinero. Todos decidieron viajar para sorprenderlo pero se lo encontraron en el mismo Hotel-Casino donde se alojaron. En el avión Ross y Rachel se hicieron bromas mutuamente y Ross terminó haciéndole garabatos a Rachel en la cara mientras dormía. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron quitárselo se enteraron de que era tinta permanente. Como Rachel no quería salir de la habitación, Ross decidió quedarse con ella. Se emborracharon demasiado, buscaron hacer algo divertido y se casaron justo antes de que Chandler y Monica fueran a hacer lo mismo pero sobrios. thumb|izquierda|[[Paul Rudd, quien interpretó al marido de Phoebe, Mike, originalmente iba aparecer en sólo algunos episodios, y se sorprendió cuando su papel se volvió recurrente. ]] Sexta temporada Cuando Monica y Chandler vieron a Rachel y Ross saliendo de la capilla decidieron no casarse. Tras enterarse de que estaban casados, Ross y Rachel decidieron hacer una anulación para que así Ross no sumara un tercer divorcio. Sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que sería tomado como otro matrimonio fallido, así que le mintió a Rachel diciéndole que anuló el matrimonio cuando no era cierto. Rachel finalmente se enteró y obligó a Ross a que hiciera la anulación. Sin embargo, cuando fueron al juzgado para realizar los trámites, Rachel dijo tantas mentiras sobre él, que finalmente no les concedieron la anulación y debieron divorciarse. Ross consiguió un trabajo como profesor de paleontología en la Universidad de Nueva York. Comenzó a salir con la hermana de Rachel, Jill, interpretada por Reese Witherspoon. Posteriormente salió con una de sus estudiantes, Elizabeth, cuyo padre fue interpretado por Bruce Willis. Aunque Chandler y Monica no se llegaron a casar decidieron mudarse a vivir juntos, y Rachel se mudó con Phoebe. Joey alquiló la otra habitación a una nueva compañera Janine y comenzaron a salir. Cuando Janine le reveló que no soportaba a Chandler y Monica, terminaron. Sin trabajo y sin dinero Joey obtuvo un empleo en Central Perk y siguió intentando conseguir un papel en la actuación hasta que obtuvo un gran papel de protagonista en la serie Mac and Cheese la cual no duró ni hasta su comienzo. Un incendio destruyó el apartamento de Rachel y Phoebe. Rachel se mudó con Chandler y Monica, y Phoebe con Joey. Después se enteraron de que la verdadera causante del incendio fue Rachel así que ella se fue a vivir con Joey. Al final de la temporada Chandler decidió proponerle matrimonio a Monica pero como una sorpresa, y la invitó a cenar, durante la cena se encontraron con Richard y eso arruinó la sorpresa de Chandler y para evitar que Monica sospechase algo, la hizo creer que él odiaba el matrimonio y que nunca se casaría. Monica buscó consuelo en Richard quien le confesó que sí deseaba casarse con ella y también tener hijos. Chandler fue a reclamarle a Richard esto, y Richard, al ver el amor que se tenían Chandler y Monica, decidió hacerse a un lado y darle un empujón a Chandler. Monica planeó proponerle matrimonio a Chandler y lo hizo en su apartamento adornado con velas, pero fue Chandler el que terminó hablando. Y al fin se comprometieron... Séptima temporada Monica y Chandler comenzaron a planear su boda. Rachel fue ascendida en Ralph Lauren y se le encargó buscar un asistente, Tag (Eddie Cahill), con el que comenzó a salir. Rompieron después de que Rachel cumplió 30 años porque Tag apenas tenía 24 años y Rachel estaba decidida a tomarse las cosas más en serio. El apartamento de Phoebe ya estaba reparado pero los dormitorios, se unieron, así que Rachel se quedó a vivir con Joey. El show de Joey, Mac and Cheese fue cancelado pero él regresó a Days Of Our Lives, primero como un personaje en coma y luego con el personaje del Dr. Drake Ramoray con un nuevo cerebro, el de Jessica Lockheart (Susan Sarandon), con quien se acostó Joey. La noche anterior a la boda, Chandler se asustó y desapareció. Mientras no estaba, Phoebe y Rachel encontraron una prueba de embarazo positiva en el baño de Monica. Las dos prometieron no decir nada por el momento. Phoebe y Ross encontraron a Chandler en su oficina (mientras mantenían a Monica distraída y sin enterarse) y le convencieron de que regresara, pero luego él escuchó hablar a Rachel y Phoebe sobre el supuesto embarazo de Monica. Volvió a aterrarse pero se dio cuenta de que un bebé no tiene por qué darle tanto miedo. Chandler y Monica se casaron, pero cuando él le dijo a Monica que sabía lo del bebé, ella le dijo que no estaba embarazada y que esa prueba no era suya. Mientras tanto, Phoebe le dijo a Rachel lo emocionada que estaba por el embarazo de Monica. La última imagen de la temporada, muestra la expresión en el rostro de Rachel a quien enfocan dando un suspiro para tomar aliento. La temporada termina con una duda: "¿Está Rachel embarazada?" Octava temporada En esta temporada las imágenes de las Torres Gemelas fueron quitadas del videoclip que muestra la ciudad, a causa de los ataques terroristas del 11 de septiembre de 2001. Incluso en el capítulo: “En el que Rachel le dice a Ross” también fueron retiradas unas escenas en las que Monica y Chandler son detenidos cuando iban a abordar el avión para su luna de miel por hacer bromas de la seguridad del aeropuerto, este episodio se estrenaría dos semanas después del día de los acontecimientos. A partir de aquí, se dieron pequeños homenajes en cada temporada, de parte de los personajes. Rachel confirmó que era ella la embarazada pero no dijo quién es el padre. Desafortunadamente, Joey encontró el suéter del que podría ser el padre en su apartamento. Phoebe sospechó que era Tag, pero Rachel le dijo que él no es. Finalmente, Ross, de manera inocente, declaró que el suéter era suyo, y así se enteraron los demás. Después de que Rachel le dijera a Ross que él era el padre (y Ross aprendiera que los condones son sólo un 97% efectivos) ambos le confesaron a sus amigos que durmieron juntos un mes antes de la boda de Chandler y Monica. Después de que Ross conoció a Mona en la boda de Monica y Chandler, comenzaron a salir algunos meses hasta que las complicaciones por el embarazo de Rachel hicieron que terminaran separándose. Como Rachel y Joey seguían viviendo juntos, él comenzó a sentir algo por ella, pero trató de evadir ese sentimiento. Joey sintió que Ross se estaba perdiendo partes importantes de la paternidad, así que Joey sugirió que Rachel se mudara con él, lo cual hicieron. Tiempo después, Joey le reveló a Rachel que sentía algo por ella, pero Rachel no le correspondía. Después de que se dieran un apasionado beso, Ross y Rachel fueron hacia el hospital para comenzar el parto. La madre de Ross le dio un anillo que según ella debería darle a Rachel como compromiso. Ross guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cual dejó sobre un sillón del cuarto. Cuando Rachel le pidió a Joey algún pañuelo de la chaqueta de Ross, el anillo cayó al suelo, y el mismo Joey se hincó para levantarlo. Sorprendido, se lo mostró a Rachel, quien interpretó que éste le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, y aceptó. Chandler y Monica decidieron que querían tener un hijo. Novena temporada Rachel se enteró de que Joey no quería proponerle matrimonio, pero tampoco Ross. Este último se enteró de que Rachel aceptó la "propuesta" de Joey, quedó enojado, pero se arregló, aunque quedó claro que sentía celos de que Rachel saliera con alguien más. Después de que Ross no le pasará un mensaje a Rachel de un hombre, los dos decidieron que era muy complicado vivir de esa manera sin enredarse, así que Rachel decidió regresar a la casa de Joey con su hija, Emma. El trabajo de Chandler hizo que tuviera que mudarse a Tulsa. Monica decidió no ir con él después de que le ofrecieran el trabajo de sus sueños en Nueva York. Se vieron en la obligación de estar separados por un largo tiempo pero él comenzó a considerar una renuncia cuando debió pasar la Navidad en Tulsa. Renunció y comenzó un nuevo trabajo en publicidad. Después que pasaron toda la temporada tratando de que Monica quedara embarazada, Monica y Chandler decidieron hacerse una prueba de fertilidad que les demostró que no podían tener hijos. Finalmente decidieron adoptar. Phoebe comenzó a salir con Mike después de planear una doble cita a ciegas con Joey. Éste originalmente mintió a Phoebe diciendo que había encontrado a su cita y que se llamaba Mike. Luego tuvo que ir a Central Perk, gritar Mike y, asombrosamente, un joven respondió "¿Sí?". Después de que salieran un tiempo, se mudaron a vivir juntos, pero él le dijo a Phoebe que jamás se casaría de nuevo, así que terminaron. Esto coincidió con la nueva aparición de David, el científico. Por su parte, y después de verlo actuar en una escena romántica, Rachel comenzó a sentir algo por Joey. Ross conoció a una paleontóloga muy linda, llamada Charlie, a quien presentó al grupo. Joey, en una oculta tradición anual, realizó una fiesta para el elenco de actores del programa donde trabaja, a la que asistieron los demás. Ross y Rachel decidieron declarárseles a Charlie y Joey, pero descubrieron que ellos estaban besándose en otro lugar de la fiesta. El grupo fue a Barbados por una conferencia de Ross. Phoebe llevó a su nuevo novio David, y Joey también llevó a su novia, Charlie. Chandler, accidentalmente, le aconsejó a David, que le propusiera matrimonio a Phoebe. Monica, queriendo reparar el error de Chandler, invitó a Mike a Barbados, quien apareció momentos antes de que David le propusiera matrimonio a Phoebe. Phoebe y Mike decidieron volver, en una nueva relación que sí podía tener futuro. Joey y Charlie acabaron su relación por lo diferentes que son. Rachel y Joey querían estar juntos pero su relación podría interponerse entre ellos y Ross. Sin embargo, cuando Joey vio a Ross y a Charlie besándose cambió de opinión y besó a Rachel, con lo que terminó la temporada. Décima temporada La relación de Rachel y Joey duró una semana. Charlie regresó con un viejo ex novio. Phoebe y Mike se casaron en la calle de enfrente de Central Perk en una noche de fuerte nevada. Chandler y Monica fueron elegidos para adoptar el bebé de una joven mujer embarazada llamada Erica (Anna Faris) y decidieron mudarse de su apartamento a una casa en las afueras de Nueva York. Erica tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña, quienes se llamaron Jack (como el padre de Monica) y Erica (como su madre biológica). Rachel aceptó un trabajo en París. El grupo hizo una fiesta de despedida para ella, donde Rachel se despidió de cada uno por separado excepto de Ross. Esto lo trastornó hasta que Rachel le dice que no lo hizo porque lo más difícil es despedirse de él. Pasaron la noche juntos después de eso. En los 2 últimos episodios, Ross se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a Rachel y después de que ella partiese hacia su viaje a París, la siguió. Phoebe llevó a Ross al aeropuerto antes de que Rachel se fuera a París. Joey le compró a Chandler un nuevo pollo y un pato, pero éstos quedaron atrapados en la mesa de futbolín, por lo que decidieron romper la mesa para rescatarlos. Ellos sabían que debían romper la mesa para sacar a sus mascotas de allí, pero ninguno tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Finalmente, Monica la destruyó y el pollo y el pato fueron rescatados. Ellos decidieron que Joey debía quedarse con las aves. Ross encontró a Rachel y le dijo que la amaba y le pidió que no se fuera; ella quedó muy conmocionada con la noticia, pero decidió irse. Ross estaba seguro de que ella se quedaría pero finalmente se fue. Cuando él regresó a su apartamento encontró un mensaje de Rachel en el contestador diciéndole que ella también lo amaba y que estaba tratando de bajar del avión pero no la dejaban. Ross estaba escuchando el intento que hizo Rachel para que la dejaran bajar del avión, pero el mensaje terminó antes de que supiera si se bajó o no. Ross comenzó a buscar en el contestador a ver si había otro mensaje, preguntándose: ¿se bajó del avión? y en ese instante sonó una voz diciendo: "me bajé del avión", se giró y vio a Rachel en la puerta de su apartamento. Se besaron, y se aseguraron el uno al otro que estarían juntos para siempre. El episodio terminó cuando Chandler y Monica se mudaron de su apartamento con sus gemelos, Mike y Phoebe decidieron que querían tener hijos y Ross y Rachel comenzaron una familia con Emma. Mientras veían el apartamento por última vez, Chandler y Monica dijeron que debían dejar sus llaves en la mesa. Uno por uno, cada amigo dejó su llave del apartamento, en total quedaron seis llaves sobre la mesa. Rachel les sugirió que fueran todos a tomar un café antes de que Chandler y Monica se mudaran, y Chandler respondió con la última frase de la serie (y el último sarcasmo): "¿A dónde?". thumb|izquierda|cuadro|Después de finalizar la serie, el estudio 24 en [[Warner Bros. Studios, fue renombrado como “The Friends Stage”.]] El final de la serie Los actores de la serie no se podían creer que tras diez años, ésta ahora se acabara. Matthew Perry se mostró muy afectado ya que le encantaba su trabajo, donde al mismo tiempo estaba con sus amigos y afirmó: Somos un grupo de gente que se junta todas las semanas para tratar de hacer reír a Estados Unidos. ¿Y hay algo mejor que eso?. Se lanzaron varios anuncios sobre el último capítulo que fue visto incluso en una pantalla gigante en las calles de Nueva York y fue despedido entre risas y lágrimas. Antes del capítulo se puso un vídeo con imágenes de todas las temporadas y entrevistas a sus personajes llamado "The one with all the other ones: 10 years of FRIENDS". Los actores se despidieron de sus fans con algunas lágrimas, abrazos y agradecimientos. Los resultados que la Nielsen Media Research dieron a conocer fueron de 52,5 millones de espectadores; NBC, indicó que el episodio tuvo 65,9 millones de espectadores. Este episodio se convirtió en uno de los 33 especiales más vistos en la historia . Los resultados finales indican que la décima temporada es la segunda más vista, quedándose en primer lugar la segunda temporada. Producción Concepción David Crane y Marta Kauffman empezaron a realizar tres nuevos pilotos para televisión, los cuales saldrían en 1994 después de que su sitcom "Family Album" fuera cancelado por CBS en 1993.Wild, p. 206 Kauffman y Crane decidieron hacer la serie acerca de "seis personas en sus 20's viviendo en Manhattan" para NBC, porque decidieron que encajaba mejor ahí.Kolbert, Elizabeth (March 8, 1994). "Birth of a TV Show: A Drama All Its Own", The New York Times. Retrieved on January 19, 2008. Crane y Kauffman presentaron su idea a su compañero, Kevin S. Bright, quien fue productor ejecutivo de la serie HBO, Dream On. La idea de la serie fue concebida cuando Crane y Kauffman empezaron a recordar cuando terminaron la universidad y vivieron en Nueva York solos; encontraron el concepto interesante, ya que "todos conocen ese sentimiento," y porque era así como se sentían respecto a sus vidas en ese momento. Nombraron la serie Insomnia Cafe, y presentaron la idea a NBC en Diciembre de 1993. Al mismo tiempo, Warren Littlefield, el presidente de NBC Entertainment, estaba harto de las comedias que trataban sobre personas jóvenes viviendo juntos. Littlefield quería a un grupo de personas que compartieran momentos memorables de sus vidas con sus amigos, que se convirtieran en "miembros de una familia". De cualquier manera, Littlefield encontró difícil traer ese concepto a la vida y, encontró los guiones hechos por NBC terribles. Cuando Kauffman, Crane y Bright presentaron Insomnia Cafe, Littlefield se impresionó de que sabían de quiénes eran sus personajes. Kauffman y Crane comenzaron a escribir guiones para la serie, ahora titulada como Friends Like Us, que les tomó 3 días escribir.Wild, p. 215 Littlefield quería que la serie fuera para personas mayores, pero el trío no estuvo de acuerdo. Crane dijo que no era una serie para sólo una generación, y quería producir una serie que todos disfrutaran al verla. A NBC le gustó el guion y ordenó que la serie tuviera otro título, Six of One, porque su antiguo título se parecía mucho al sitcom de ABC, These Friends of Mine. Audiciones thumb|[[Courteney Cox, actriz que interpreta a Monica Geller.]] Una vez que se supo que el proyecto estaría en manos de NBC, Littlefield reportó que recibía llamadas de cada agente en la ciudad, porque querían que sus clientes fueran parte de la serie. Las audiciones para los protagónicos tuvieron lugar en Nueva York y Los Ángeles. El director de castings seleccionó a 1.000 actores, que redujo a 75. Los que recibieron otra llamada tuvieron que leer los guiones frente a Crane, Kauffman y Bright. A finales de Marzo, el número de actores se redujo a tres o cuatro por cada parte, y les fue pedido leer los guiones frente a Les Moonves, el entonces presidente de Warner Bros. Television.Kolbert, Elizabeth (April 6, 1994). "Finding the Absolutely Perfect Actor: The High-Stress Business of Casting", The New York Times. Retrieved on January 19, 2008. Después de haber trabajado con David Schwimmer, los creadores de la serie escribieron el personaje de Ross Geller con él en mente, y fue el primer actor contratado. Los productores querían que Courteney Cox interpretara a Rachel; Sin embargo, Cox rehusó y pidió interpretar a Monica Geller. Kauffman dijo que Cox tenía "una chispa y energía", lo cual, no tenían en mente para Monica. Cuando Cox audicionó, los productores se sorprendieron y fue contratada. Cuando Matt LeBlanc audicionó para Joey Tribbiani, puso un "giro diferente" al personaje. Los escritores originalmente no tenían pensado que Joey fuera algo lento, pero lo encontraron más gracioso. Aunque Crane y Kauffman no querían a LeBlanc para el personaje, fueron obligados por la cadena para darle el papel. Jennifer Aniston, Matthew Perry y Lisa Kudrow fueron elegidos por sus audiciones. Más cambios fueron realizados durante el proceso de castings. Los escritores se dieron cuenta de que debían ajustar los personajes a la personalidad de sus actores, lo cual fue hecho en la primera temporada. Kauffman admitió que el personaje de Joey se convirtió en "Un nuevo ser", y "No fue hasta el primer Día de Acción de Gracias que nos dimos cuenta lo graciosa que Monica era." Guion Semanas después de que NBC aceptara Friends, Crane, Kauffman y Bright revisaron centenares de guiones que los escritores habían hecho originalmente para otras series, la mayor parte de episodios de Seinfeld. Kauffman y Crane contrataron a un grupo de 7 escritores jóvenes porque "Cuando tienes 40, ya no lo puedes hacer. Las cadenas y estudios buscaban gente joven recién salidos de la universidad. Los creadores sintieron que utilizar 6 personajes iguales, en vez de inclinarse más en la historia de uno o dos, sería mejor para el programa. La mayoría de las ideas para los guiones venían de los escritores, aunque los actores dieron ideas. Los escritores originalmente pensaron en una gran historia de amor entre Joey y Monica. La idea de la relación amorosa de Ross y Rachel surgió durante el periodo en que Kauffman y Crane escribieron el guion del piloto. Cada verano, los productores escribían el argumento para la temporada siguiente. Antes de filmar un episodio, Kauffman y Crane revisaban el guion hecho por otro escritor, por si algo estaba mal con los personajes. A diferencia de otros guiones, la idea de una relación entre Joey y Rachel fue decidida a la mitad de la octava temporada. Los creadores no querían que Ross y Rachel volvieran a estar juntos tan pronto, y mientras estaban buscando a alguien que impidiera ese amor, un escritor sugirió que Joey sintiera algo por Rachel. La idea fue incorporada en la temporada; Sin embargo, cuando los actores sintieron que la idea haría sus personajes no deseables, la idea fue desechada, hasta que la idea resurgió al final de la temporada. Para la novena temporada, los escritores no estaban seguros de la importancia que le debían de dar al bebé de Rachel, aunque no querían que la serie girara entorno a él, pero tampoco aparentar que no existía. Crane dijo que les tomó un tiempo aceptar la idea de una décima temporada, la cual decidieron hacer porque todavía les quedaban suficientes historias por contar acerca de los personajes. Kauffman y Crane no firmaron para una 11ª temporada, aunque todo el elenco hubiera querido continuar con la serie, ésta no hubiera podido continuar. Este formato de los títulos de episodios—"The One..." (“El de…”) —fue creado cuando los productores se dieron cuenta de que los episodios no serían recordados por su nombre. Creyeron que la audiencia de los sitcom, generalmente se refieren a un episodio por el momento más memorable del episodio, y decidieron nombrar los episodios en ese formato. Filmación La primera temporada fue filmada en el Stage 5 en Warner Bros. Studios en Burbank, California. El opening de la serie fue filmado en una fuente en Warner Bros. Ranch a las 4:00 am. Al comienzo de la segunda temporada, la producción se cambió al Stage 24, el cual fue renombrado como "The Friends Stage" después del final de la serie. La filmación de la serie comenzó en el verano de 1994 en frente de una audiencia en vivo, a la que se le dio un resumen de la serie para familiarizarse con los seis protagonistas; contrataron a un comediante que entretenía a la audiencia entre tomas. Cada episodio con 22 minutos de duración, tardaba seis horas en filmarse—el doble de lo que duraba cualquier comedia—debido principalmente a las reescrituras del guion. Aunque los productores siempre quisieron aprovechar la localización donde vivían los personajes, Friends nunca se filmó en Nueva York. Bright sintió que filmar en exteriores haría el episodio menos cómico, y que la audiencia era una importante parte de la serie. Bright notó que el set tenía que ser suficientemente grande para las cámaras, iluminación, y "para que la audiencia supiera qué estaba pasando"; El final de la cuarta temporada fue filmado en Londres porque los productores eran conscientes de la popularidad de la serie en el Reino Unido. Las escenas fueron filmadas en un estudio con tres audiencias, cada una integrada por 500 personas. Ésta fue la mayor audiencia durante toda la serie. El final de la 5ª temporada, establecido en Las Vegas, fue filmado en Warner Bros. Studios, aunque Bright encontró personas que creían que fue filmado en Las Vegas. Audiencia La siguiente tabla indica el rating de Friends en los Estados Unidos. Música La canción de la serie es "I'll Be There For You", compuesta especialmente para la serie por Michael Skloff y Allee Willis e interpretada por el grupo The Rembrandts. Muchos fans tuvieron que comprar el álbum entero de la banda porque inicialmente la canción no estaba disponible en single. Un año más tarde - en 1995 - el single se editó y alcanzó el primer puesto de las listas británicas y el puesto nº 17 en el ranking de Billboard en EEUU. Aparte de este tema, sonaron decenas de canciones durante la serie. Escenografía thumb|right|300 px|Plató de rodaje de Friends La serie tiene lugar en la ciudad de Nueva York con eventuales salidas a: Barbados, Londres, playas, Las Vegas, Tulsa, etc. thumb|180px|El edificio donde viven [[Monica Geller|Monica, Rachel, Joey y Chandler ]] El apartamento de Chandler y Joey En él pasaron momentos inolvidables Chandler, Joey. Una vez Rachel y Monica perdieron su apartamento en una apuesta, cambiándoselo con los chicos. Finalmente Joey y Chandler vuelven a su apartamento como recompensa a Rachel y Monica por el beso que se dan entre ellas. Pero cuando Chandler y Monica se fueron a vivir juntos el apartamento se lo quedó Joey. Otros inquilinos han sido Eddie,Adam Goldberg cuando Joey se fue un tiempo a vivir solo, Janine (Elle Macpherson) y por supuesto Rachel, quien durante las últimas temporadas vivió con Joey. En él han vivido todos, pues Phoebe pasó algunos días con Joey cuando en la sexta temporada se quemó el piso que compartía con Rachel, y Ross vivió allí cuando al separarse de Emily, se quedó sin apartamento. El apartamento de Monica Quizás sea el apartamento más conocido porque ahí transcurre la mayor parte de los episodios. En él ha vivido siempre Monica, pero ha tenido como compañeras de piso tanto a Rachel como a Phoebe. En las últimas temporadas viven ella y Chandler. En el último episodio, Monica revela después de diez años de guardar el secreto, que Ross también vivió allí con su abuela cuando quería ser bailarín. Y es en ese episodio cuando se dan cuenta de que todos han vivido ahí alguna vez. Y es que Monica no siempre vivió ahí sino que durante unos episodios Joey y Chandler le ganaron el piso a Monica y Rachel en una apuesta y se mudaron allí pero luego de varios días lo recuperaron. El apartamento de Phoebe En él estuvieron viviendo juntas Phoebe y Rachel. No es un decorado que se use mucho en la serie pero sí ha habido varios capítulos en los que ha transcurrido mucha acción en su interior, como cuando Phoebe ha de decidir si quedarse con Mike o David. En la sexta temporada, cuando Phoebe acepta vivir con Rachel, accidentalmente esta última deja encendida su plancha para cabello, Phoebe se da cuenta de que Rachel prefiere vivir con Joey. Eso provoca que Phoebe le regale una serie de cosas a Joey que hagan que Rachel tenga miedo o se moleste, para volver a vivir con Phoebe. Pero tiene el efecto contrario, dado que a Rachel le encantan las cosas de Phoebe. Rachel se termina dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y decide mudarse otra vez con Phoebe. Cuando van a ver el apartamento, descubren que los bomberos derribaron la pared que separaba los dos cuartos donde Phoebe y Rachel dormían. A Phoebe le fascinaba y como excusa para que Rachel no viva allí habló con el espíritu de su abuela, que, según ella, le decía que se quede sola. El apartamento de Ross Al comienzo de la serie, Ross se encuentra reorganizando su apartamento de soltero, en otra parte de Nueva York. Después de divorciarse de Emily cambia de hogar, llegando así al apartamento del Ugly Naked Guy ("hombre feo desnudo"), el que consigue, precisamente, desnudándose. Aquí Ross tuvo momentos estelares como cuando justo después de mudarse descubre que Monica y Chandler están juntos al verlos a través de la ventana, o cuando simula estar con su hijo Ben y se le cae la cabeza-calabaza de éste. Al final de la serie viven en él Ross y Rachel. Central Perk thumb|250px|Cafetería [[Central Perk.]] Esta cafetería es también un lugar de reunión imprescindible en todos los capítulos de la serie. Es atendida por Gunther, entre otros camareros. Allí trabajaron durante un tiempo como camareros Rachel y, posteriormente, Joey. Los exteriores La mayoría de las localizaciones de exteriores que aparecen en la serie están situadas en un barrio de Nueva York llamado Greenwich Village. Los neoyorquinos llaman a este barrio familiarmente "The Village", y es que al principio era eso, sólo un pueblo, y aún hoy se nota ese origen en el trazado de sus calles, con pequeños callejones y patios ajardinados. Es un barrio bohemio con tendencia gay, de escritores y artistas, también lo visitan mucho los jóvenes, debido a la cercanía de la Universidad de Nueva York. Se anima por las noches con cafés que abren hasta altas horas de la mañana y clubes musicales. Reparto de voz Premios Globos de Oro * 2003: Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia o musical: Jennifer Aniston. Premios Emmy * 2003: Mejor actriz invitada en una serie de comedia: Christina Applegate. * 2002: Mejor serie de comedia. * 2002: Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia: Jennifer Aniston. * 2000: Mejor actor invitado en una serie de comedia: Bruce Willis. * 1998: Mejor actriz secundaria en una serie de comedia: Lisa Kudrow. * 1996: Mejor director en una serie de comedia: Michael Lembeck (por "The One After the Superbowl"). People's Choice Awards * 2003: Actriz de serie de comedia favorita: Jennifer Aniston. * 2002: Serie de comedia favorita. * 2002: Actriz de serie de comedia favorita: Jennifer Aniston. * 2001: Serie de comedia favorita. * 2001: Actriz de serie de comedia favorita: Jennifer Aniston. * 2000: Serie de comedia favorita. * 2000: Actriz de serie de comedia favorita: Jennifer Aniston. * 1999: Serie de comedia favorita. * 1995: Nueva serie de televisión favorita. Premios del Sindicato de Actores * 2000: Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia: Lisa Kudrow. * 1996: Mejor reparto en una serie de comedia. Después del final thumb|[[Matt Le Blanc.]] * Matt Le Blanc (Joey Tribbiani): continuó con la saga de Friends pero en solitario con una serie (spin off) que lleva el nombre de su personaje, Joey, transmitida por la misma cadena y bajo los mismos creadores. En ella, Joey prueba suerte en Hollywood, ahora con su hermana y su sobrino junto a él. A pesar de que Joey fuera considerado uno de los personajes más humorísticos, para los fanáticos de Friends no tuvo la misma comicidad sin los demás protagonistas por lo que su éxito fue mínimo. Con tan sólo dos temporadas se decidió cancelar la serie y llegó a su fin el 7 de marzo de 2006, con el capítulo "Joey y la boda".Joey and the Wedding Ahora está trabajando en su nueva serie llamada Episodes donde se interpreta a sí mismo. * Courteney Cox (Monica Geller): continúa su carrera en el cine y aborda no sólo la comedia sino que ha actuado en nuevos géneros tales como el drama-comedia Cougar Town en el cual recibió una nominación a los SAG. Además, Cox fue propietaria junto a su ex marido, David Arquette de quien se divorció en 2010, de la productora "Coquette" que actualmente produce una nueva serie protagonizada por Cox, Cougar Town. * Matthew Perry (Chandler Bing): comenzó actuando en un episodio de Scrubs, presentando algunos premios y entrando poco a poco en el cine con películas de no muy alto relieve. Después ha trabajado en una serie de la cadena NBC llamada Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. Además es co-creador y escritor de The End of Steve y Mr. Sunshine. * Jennifer Aniston (Rachel Green): fue quien dio el mayor salto post-Friends de los seis actores. Ya ha protagonizado tres éxitos de taquilla, ha presentado varios premios y tiene en mente y a la orden muchos más proyectos. Paralela a sus éxitos de carrera, su relación con Brad Pitt terminó en divorcio en 2005. Después comenzó una nueva relación con su compañero Vince Vaughn. Esta relación también terminó, después se la ha vinculado amorosamente a Keanu Reeves y a un modelo británico de 36 años llamado Paul Sculfor, mantiene una gran amistad con sus ex compañeras de la serie Courteney Cox y Lisa Kudrow. * David Schwimmer (Ross Geller): está abriéndose paso como actor, director y productor. Ya ha actuado en unas cuantas películas, le dio voz al personaje de la jirafa en las dos películas de animación Madagascar y ha comenzado a producir las suyas propias. También tuvo un papel en la serie Band of Brothers. thumb|250px|[[Lisa Kudrow.]] * Lisa Kudrow (Phoebe Buffay): decidió en un principio abocarse a la vida familiar pero esto no quiere decir que abandonara el escenario; al contrario, ha sabido hacer espacio en su vida para rodar películas de distintos géneros, tramas y condiciones. Actuó en Una terapia peligrosa y en una película de muy bajo presupuesto, Bark. Esto demuestra sus ganas de ser una buena actriz sin preocuparse demasiado por ser una Julia Roberts como ella misma dice. Protagonizó la serie The Comeback la cual le dio una nominación a los Emmy como "Mejor Actriz de Comedia", convirtiéndose así en la primera de los seis en conseguir una nominación importante después de Friends. Esa serie terminó en su primera temporada. Ahora se está abriendo camino en el cine, y ha tenido muy buenas críticas. En 2008 actuó en P.D. Te amo con un papel secundario, y protagonizó una serie web llamada Web Therapy. También tuvo una participación especial en Cougar Town y un papel en la película Easy A. Película Tras el final de la serie, los rumores comenzaron a emerger de una película de Friends, aunque todo resultó ser falso. Los rumores de una película resurgieron después de la película Sex and the City en 2008, que resultó ser un éxito en la taquilla. The Daily Telegraph informó en julio de 2008 que los miembros del elenco principal habían acordado para protagonizar el proyecto, y que el rodaje iba a comenzar en los próximos 18 meses. Una fuente comentó que "Jennifer, Courtney y el resto del elenco están ansiosos de repetir sus papeles, en las circunstancias adecuadas. Cuando se le preguntó sobre la película, Kudrow dijo que no era consciente de las conversaciones, pero expresó su interés en la idea. Sin embargo, el director de publicidad de Warner Bros, dijo que "no hay nada de verdad en la historia", y la portavoz de Matthew Perry agregó que "no pasa nada en este sentido, por lo que el rumor es falso. El 27 de septiembre de 2009, el tabloide News of the World afirmó que James Michael Tyler, quien interpretó a Gunther en Friends, dijo que la película "definitivamente" se hará, para un lanzamiento en 2011. Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox y Lisa Kudrow comentaron que la película era una "especulación". Kudrow y Cox informarón a la Associated Press en enero de 2010 que nunca habían sido contactadas por Crane y Kauffman para hacer una versión cinematográfica de la serie. Sin embargo, Kudrow, Cox y Aniston dijeron que estaban dispuestas a hacer una reunión de Acción de Gracias. Emisión en otros países * En España se emitió varias veces Friends. Primero en la cadena Canal+ y luego en Cuatro a lo largo de toda la década de los noventa y principios de la década 2000. A partir del lunes, 10 de enero de 2011, emiten esta serie de 13:15 a 15:15 y de 14:00 a 16:00 los fines de semana en Factoría de Ficción (FDF) (tercera cadena de Telecinco en España), a nivel nacional a través de la TDT, a razón de dos capítulos por día de lunes a viernes y cuatro capítulos durante sábados y domingos, y en el canal Paramount Comedy. * En varios países de Latinoamérica, la serie es transmitida por Warner Channel. * En México la serie fue emitida por Canal 5 Televisa desde 1997 hasta 2006 y desde 2007 hasta 2011 la serie fue emitida por Azteca 7 Referencias Véase también * Joey (serie de televisión) * "Anexo:Episodios de Friends" * "I'll Be There For You" * Exteriores del apartamento Enlaces externos * [http://wwws.warnerbros.es/television/friends/index.html Friends] en sitio de Warner Bros. Studios * Categoría:Friends Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión rodadas en Nueva York Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC am:ፍሬንድስ (ተከታታይ ፊልም) ar:فريندز (مسلسل أمريكي) arz:فريندز as:ফ্ৰেইণ্ডছ ast:Friends be-x-old:Сябры (сэрыял) bg:Приятели bn:ফ্রেন্ডস br:Friends bs:Prijatelji (serija) ca:Friends cs:Přátelé cy:Friends da:Venner de:Friends el:Τα Φιλαράκια en:Friends et:Sõbrad fa:دوستان (مجموعه تلویزیونی) fi:Frendit fr:Friends gl:Friends he:חברים hi:फ्रेंड्स hr:Prijatelji hu:Jóbarátok id:Friends is:Vinir it:Friends ja:フレンズ (1994年のテレビドラマ) ka:მეგობრები (ტელესერიალი) kn:ಫ್ರೆಂಡ್ಸ್ ko:프렌즈 lb:Friends lt:Draugai (TV serialas) lv:Draugi mk:Пријатели (ТВ серија) ml:ഫ്രണ്ട്സ് (ടെലിവിഷൻ പരമ്പര) mr:फ्रेंड्स nl:Friends (sitcom) no:Venner for livet pl:Przyjaciele pt:Friends ro:Prietenii tăi ru:Друзья (телесериал) sah:Доҕордуулар (сериал) sh:Friends simple:Friends sk:Priatelia (seriál) sl:Prijatelji sq:Friends sr:Пријатељи sv:Vänner ta:பிரண்ட்ஸ் te:ఫ్రెండ్స్ (ధారావాహిక) tr:Friends tt:«Дуслар» сериалы uk:Друзі (телесеріал) vi:Những người bạn yi:פריינט (סעריע) zh:六人行